


Humidity

by lonesometraveler



Series: Summer Weather [5]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Fluff, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Semi-Public Sex, also it's more public than semi-public, just a little, more like fondling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonesometraveler/pseuds/lonesometraveler
Summary: The boys decide getting some fresh air might be a good idea and head out to dinner, where we meet a certain Italian chef and they both continue to prove they don't know how to behave out in public.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: Summer Weather [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745194
Comments: 27
Kudos: 79





	Humidity

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry this has taken so long. It's not even finished if you'd seen the original outline of this, they were supposed to make it to the party and have some dirty times then as well, but this felt like a good stopping point. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, please let me know if the small Italian phrases used are wrong. There's only so much google translate can tell you, you know?

Timmy felt owned and claimed as they walked out of the elevator later than evening, wearing all Armie’s clothes. He’d borrowed another pair of boxers after they’d taken yet another shower after their impromptu nap to wash off the dried cum between them. They’d lounged around on the couch in the living room, half naked and cuddled up, music low in the background as they got to know each other more in between more kisses. As it grew later both their stomachs started growling, and although Armie had shown he was a decent cook they both thought it a good idea to maybe head out to eat. Just for a while, to get a little breather. So Armie dug through his dresser to find a pair of (what was probably once black) jeans from when he was slimmer. They were still big on Timmy, sinking off his hips and bunching around his ankles, but it was better than going out to eat in sweatpants. The light sweater was well worn, and Timmy could smell Armie on it so he knew it was probably a favorite, and he was insurmountably pleased that Armie had chosen just that top for him to wear.

Armie himself was also wearing jeans, blue slim ones that highlighted both his ass and his thighs, and Timmy wasn’t sure he wanted to walk behind him so he could ogle him or if it was safer to walk before/beside him so he didn’t walk into oncoming traffic. His shirt was fitted, and it showed off his lean torso brilliantly. His feet were naked in his loafers, and somehow the intimacy of that turned Timmy on more than the rest of the outfit. 

The walk to the restaurant Armie had chosen passed a bit like a blur to Timmy. Walking alongside Armie, outside in the daytime where everyone could see them, completely sober this time was a rush in and of itself, add Armie walking close and tangling their fingers together and Timmy was floating. He’d almost expected to feel shy and like a little kid walking anywhere with the 6’5” God that was Armie, but instead he felt powerful, confident. Sexy. Especially when a group of girls walked by them, stars in their eyes as they looked at Armie whose head was thrown back in laughter at something Timmy had said, and as their gazes landed on Timmy instead of the stink eye he’d anticipated he got a look and an eyebrow raised followed by a wink that Timmy interpreted to mean “Holy shit, good job!” Which, to be fair was what he was thinking as well, so he just gave them a shrug and a wink back, and walked on with a little more pep in his step. 

The restaurant Armie led him to was a tiny little Italian thing, hidden away in an alley. The light was dim, making the place have a cozy vibe. There were maybe eight tables crammed in there, along with a small piano and a bar. The man standing there looked up as they entered, and the typical service smile already plastered to his face turned genuine as he spotted Armie, throwing out his arms in welcome.

“Armie! Benvenuto!” He shouted at them, making the five other people in the restaurant turn towards them before turning back to their food. He was tall and handsome, with a graying beard and a receding hairline. What stood out most to Timmy was his eyes, the warm brown orbs seemed to see right through him, making him fidget a little as he stood to the side when the man took Armie in a hug. “Luca, è così bello vederti! There’s someone I’d like you to meet,” Armie said into the man’s shoulder before he pulled away and placed a hand on Timmy’s lower back. “Luca, this is Timothée Chalamet. Timmy, this is my very good friend and the best chef I know, Luca Guadagnino.” 

Timmy shook the man’s hand, meeting his eyes with a smile. “Timothée, piacere di conoscerti.” He pronounced his name perfectly, and Timmy nodded at him. “It’s good to meet you, too.” 

Luca snatched up a couple of menus and led them towards a table towards the back of the room. Armie pulled out Timmy’s chair as he went to sit, and Timmy felt a blush stain his cheeks at the move. He sat himself beside Timmy instead of across at the little square table and accepted a menu from Luca. “Can I get you started with some drinks?” Luca asked in his accented English. “Bottle of wine for the table, maybe?”

Armie chuckled, shaking his head. “Sorry, Luca, just water today, Timmy here’s not 21 yet.” He placed his hand on Timmy’s thigh at that, giving a gentle but firm squeeze. Luca shook his head with a scoff. “Ah, American laws, that’s right. But he’s French, no? Probably been drinking since he was young.” Timmy laughed at his apparent dislike of the American justice system when it came to drinking legality. “Well yes, but only at home and in France. I’ll be fine with just water, but if you want something stronger Armie I’m not gonna stop you,” Timmy said, placing his hand on top of Armie’s on his thigh and gently intertwining their fingers. Armie turned and smiled at him, leaning forward quickly to steal a kiss. “No, I’m good with water right now. Thanks, though, Luca.” He turned towards the Italian man and gave him a genuine smile. “Ugh, fine,” Luca said with an eyeroll, walking towards the bar to prepare their waters.

Timmy turned back to look at Armie, and the taller man met his eyes with a fond smile. “What?” He asked him, raising an inquisitive eyebrow. Armie just smiled and shook his head. “Nothing, I just like looking at you.” At that Timmy turned red and looked down at his menu. “So, what’s good here?” He glanced at Armie who was still looking at him. “Oh, everything. Luca’s a master in the kitchen and he’s very strict with who he hires, so all of it’s delicious.” Timmy smiled at the enthusiasm Armie talked about Luca and his food. “Alright, what’s your favorite then?” Armie got a pained look on his face. “That’s like asking a parent who their favorite child is, cruel.” Timmy threw his head back in laughter at that. “You fucking goof, it’s just food.” The look that crossed Armie’s face then made him backpedal. “Alright, I’m sorry. What are you having tonight? I’m guessing you have an idea since you’ve not even bothered to open your menu?” 

“Luca’s Cacio e Pepe is to die for, so I’m going for a bowl of that today,” Armie said, smile back on his face as he leaned back in his seat, arm resting on the back of Timmy’s chair. Timmy looked it up in his menu, and it did sound simple yet very good. “Alright, I’ll get that too, then.” Timmy closed his menu just as Luca arrived back at their table with their glasses, filled with ice, lemon and water. “Have you decided?”

Armie smiled up at him. “A portion of your Cacio e Pepe for both of us, please Luca.” Luca grinned at them. “Ah, your favorite.” Timmy turned to look at Armie with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk. “Don’t have favorites, huh?” Armie blushed and laughed at him. “Alright, I might order the Cacio e Pepe two out of five times I’m here.” Luca scoffed at them and leaned in to Timmy, pretending to whisper “More like four out of five,” before he skipped away from Armie’s playful slap towards him and headed for the kitchen, leaving Timmy laughing at their antics.

“So how long have you known Luca?” Timmy asked Armie, smiling up at him whilst stroking his fingers over his thigh. Armie looked back at him, gaze warm. “Practically since I moved to the city. My friend Nick and I ate here almost every day for a while, ‘cause the foods good, not too pricey and you get decent portions, plus it’s close to my place. He lived with me during college, he got a crappy homophobic roommate and the administration weren’t helpful with transferring him, so he just moved in with me instead.” Timmy frowned at that. “That’s shitty of them, to not help him move rooms or something.” Armie nodded solemnly. “Yeah, and Nick’s not even gay. That guy was a total douche, though, I think he dropped out in the middle of the second semester.” 

“What was the problem if he wasn’t gay? I mean, I wouldn’t want to live with a homophobe anyway, but if he wasn’t bringing home guys?”

Armie laughed. “Nick not being gay doesn’t mean he wouldn’t bring boys home.” Timmy raised an eyebrow at that, prompting Armie to explain. “He sees himself as maybe a 2 on the Kinsey scale, to put it that way. He’s mostly straight but likes the occasional cock.” 

Armie’s wording made Timmy laugh. “The occasional cock, nice. So once in a blue moon he has a craving, is that what you’re saying?” Armie smiled back at him. “Well, yeah I guess. It’s not like a cyclical thing though, it’s not like he’ll cheat on his girlfriend if he had one or that he would never actually seriously date a guy.” Timmy smiled and shook his head. “No, I understand, I was just joking.” He looked away towards the kitchen door, seeing if Luca was on his way soon. 

“You two ever fool around?” He glanced up at Armie through his lashes at the question. Armie smiled openly at him, giving a shrug. “Sure. It’s been known to happen when both of us are single or just not attached to anyone. It’s always been just sex between us though, no buried desires or feelings.” Armie looked into Timmy’s eyes, honesty shining through. “Does that bother you?” Timmy shook his head. “No, I’m not naive enough to think you don’t have a past. It will bother me if it continues between you if we ever get serious, though.” Armie immediately shook his head. “You don’t have to worry about that. I hate cheating with a passion, so Nick - as well as anyone else - is the past. I think we both know that what we have here is special, and although it’s been happening fast, I’m falling more and more for you as we speak. I’ve known you less than 24 hours but that doesn’t stop my heart from shouting that you’re mine.” Armie lifted Timmy’s hand to his lips at that, pressing kisses to the back of it before he turned it over and kissed his palm, the tips of his fingers. Timmy had to take a moment to just breathe and let his brain restart after Armie’s words and the way they shortwired his whole being. They’d alluded to their chemistry earlier in the bed, but to hear Armie state it so plainly when out in public and completely sober… Luca walking to their table with two plates of food was probably the only reason the whole restaurant wasn’t currently witnessing Timmy flying into Armie’s lap. 

“Here you go, two plates of Cacio e Pepe, Buon Appetito.”

Two heaping plates of creamy pasta was set before them, and most of Timmy’s thoughts of jumping Armie disappeared when the smell hit his nose and he realized quite how hungry he was. “Oh wow, this smells delicious!” Luca grinned at Timmy’s outburst and clasped them both on the shoulder, then headed off to another table that wanted his attention. 

The first bite of pasta made Timmy moan out loud, gaining a knowing look from Armie and a hand back on his thigh, fingers clenching once in a while as they ate one handed to keep in contact. Silence fell over them as they enjoyed their meal and just sitting together. 

Soon enough their plates and glasses were empty, and Timmy leaned back in his seat with a small groan at the full feeling in his belly. “Jesus, you weren’t kidding about the portion sizes,” he muttered to Armie as the elder copied his movements, laying his arm around the back of Timmy’s chair. He hummed in agreement, too full to speak properly, fully feeling the pasta fatigue setting in. “I don’t think I can move,” Timmy whined, leaning back into Armie’s hold, laying his head on his shoulder. He shook with Armie’s quiet laughter, smile edging on his lips. “Aw, poor baby too tired to walk by himself?” Armie’s voice came into his ear, volume lowering so only Timmy heard the second half of his sentence. “Does he need daddy to carry him, huh? So full and achy he needs daddy’s strong arms to carry him home?” 

The words made Timmy clench his eyes shut as his already full stomach started fluttering with butterflies. He leaned more of his weight back onto Armie, turning his face towards his stubbled neck and nodded. “Please, daddy?” He whispered back, feeling Armie clench the fingers he’d lifted to tangle in his short hair. Timmy opened his lips and pressed a warm, wet kiss on Armie’s throat, feeling it move as he swallowed. The hand not currently cradling Timmy’s head was inching slowly up his inner thigh, fingers sprawled out and covering most of the flesh there as they steadily got closer and closer to his stirring cock. 

“Fucking hell, baby.” Armie’s voice was already shot through with arousal, deep and gravelly. “How’d you want me to carry you, then? Want me to lift you under your knees and back like a little princess?” Timmy shuddered at that, as a shot of want hit his belly. “Oh, you like that? Being daddy’s little princess?” Timmy sunk his teeth into his bottom lip to make sure the moan he wanted to release wasn’t, in fact, released, as in the back of his mind he was aware they were still in a restaurant full of people. “Or would you want me to carry you on my back? Hitch those long, gorgeous legs of yours around my waist, wrap your arms over my shoulders, press your eager little cock into my back, rub against me with every step I take?” Armie continued, ignoring the princess bit for now. “No, that’s not enough of my hands on you, is it?” Timmy shook his head in agreement. Piggyback ride with Armie sounded awesome, but not enough for right now. That was for a more playful scenario, like they’d been out in the park or something. “I could lift you in a fireman’s carry, lay you over my shoulder and keep one hand on your legs and one on your ass, feeling you clench your fingers in the back of my shirt afraid I was going to drop you. You’d get to watch my ass bounce as I walked, trust me I’ve noticed your eyes drifting. But no, you’d get dizzy, wouldn’t you, hanging upside down like that.” He trailed off for a second, scratching his nails across Timmy’s scalp and making him tingle all the way down to his toes, closing his eyes in bliss. 

“I think I’d like to have you on my hip,” Armie murmured into Timmy’s ear. “Then I’d still get those long legs around me, but I’d get to hold you up with a hand on your tiny ass. I’d feel your body all up along mine, your arms around me and I’m betting you’d get embarrassed and hide your face in my neck. My long strides making you sway up and down, rubbing your dick into my stomach, making you release such sweet little moans at the friction…” He trailed off, letting Timmy imagine it, how it would feel. How he’d definitely be a little embarrassed to basically be carried like a toddler, but getting to feel Armie all around him like that, trusting him to be strong enough to carry him and not drop him. How he’d lock his ankles to help hold on, squeezing Armie between his thighs. Armie fondling his ass, splaying his fingers over almost the entirety of it ( _ fuck _ his hands were huge. Like the rest of him), rubbing over his hole to tease him… 

“Is that what you’d like, baby?” Armie’s voice brought him back to the present. “Would you like daddy to carry you on my hip? Everyone would see you were my little baby, wouldn’t they? Clinging to his daddy like that, helpless and tiny in my arms. I think you would. I can see it in your eyes, baby, clouded over like they are. You’re panting, flushed and so fucking hard under my fingers,” he continued, hand finally closing over Timmy’s clothed cock, making him moan lowly and thrust his hips up, seeking more touch. “Shh, baby, you gotta be quiet.” The words were panted into his ear, telling Tim that he wasn’t the only one affected by the blond’s words. 

“Please, daddy,” Tim whined, pressing kisses up Armie’s throat. “I can’t, please.” 

“You close, baby?” Tim nodded desperately in response, the words and the situation having completely shook him, and Armie’s fingers rhythmically rubbing his cock under the table took him dangerously close to the edge. “You wanna cum? Right here, in the restaurant? I’m pretty sure at least a few patrons know what’s going on. Luca’s got keen hearing, and an astonishing poker face, so you wouldn’t be able to tell but I’m positive he knows what’s happening.” The words did nothing to hide or clench his arousal, knowing one of Armie’s dearest friends were aware of Tim falling apart in his restaurant. “Or,” Armie started, fingers retreating to his upper thigh, nails biting in through denim. “do you want me to take you home instead? Try to keep our pants dry, so I can get my mouth on you?”

Timmy turned his eyes up towards Armie, desperation plain on his face. “Take me home, daddy?” Armie cursed lowly at that, seemingly saying  _ fuck it _ to the people watching and took Timmy’s mouth in a bruising kiss. All Timmy wanted at that moment was to crawl into Armie’s lap, hold him tight as they kept kissing and grinding their dicks together. Before he could get that far though, Armie’s phone rang, breaking them apart. 

Armie placed a small kiss against the corner of Timmy’s mouth in apology before leaning back in his seat and fishing his phone out of his tighter-than-before jeans, hips thrust into the air to get it out and showcasing the hard line of his cock against his thigh. Timmy’s eyes zoned in on it where he was leaning back in his own seat, and he lost himself to memories of having it in his mouth and down his throat, so he completely missed Armie’s conversation on the phone. 

“Babe?”

Armie’s voice and finger under his chin brought him back to the present, and Timmy saw Armie with the phone still pressed to his ear. “You up for meeting a few of my friends? Nick’s having a get together at his place, if you don’t want to that’s fine.” Timmy smiled at him, thinking it over for a few seconds before deciding what the hell. They’d come out for dinner because being inside just the two of them together was a bit too much too fast, and just being out in public clearly wasn’t enough to deter them, considering the dry humping that had almost taken place. Maybe hanging out with other people, having to make conversation with someone else would help. Timmy nodded at Armie, leaning his head into the palm coming up to cup his cheek, closing his eyes at the thumb sweeping over his cheekbone. “I’d love to meet your friends, especially Nick,” Timmy murmured, slowly blinking his eyes open and watching Armie smile and say to Nick that they’d be over soon. 

“Think you can manage the walk to the subway anyway, baby?” Armie asked after getting an affirmative from Nick and hanging up. Timmy gave a hum and smiled softly, nodding his head. “Yeah, probably.” Armie gave him a warm, fond smile, eyes shining and open.

Together they got up and headed to the bar, thanking Luca for the wonderful meal, paying and promising to come back soon. They headed out into the cooling night, the weather still feeling some of the heat from yesterday but it was much more manageable now. Fingers linked, they headed to the nearest subway stop, walking down the stairs and relishing in the aircon that greeted them the further down they got. 

The train came quickly, and for a Friday night it was surprisingly bare. The memories of the last time they were on this particular route were swirling in both their minds, and as they met eyes Timmy could only blush at the look in Armie’s eyes. Wanting to take their minds off it, for at least a little bit, Timmy asked if they could stop at his place before heading to Nick’s, just so he could grab some essentials and a few changes of clothes as they’d agreed he’d be staying at Armie’s until at least Sunday, when his parents got back. Armie agreed with a smile, feeling excited to get to see Timmy’s space, his closet and the stuff he found interesting enough to put on his walls. Maybe fool around on his bed. 

Just a couple of stops after they got on they got off again, and Timmy takes Armie’s hand to guide him to the apartment he shares with his parents. 

As they walked up the stairs on the front of the brownstone building, Armie looked around the neighborhood, spotting a deli a few doors down and a bagel shop on the other side of the street. Trees lined the sidewalk, green leaves rustling in the breeze. Cars were parked along the street, and there was a steady flow of traffic for a Friday evening. 

Timmy unlocked the door and they headed up more stairs. Through another door and they were standing in a hallway. Armie looked around at the space, the door of the closet was open and he could see jackets and coats of different styles and sizes hanging, and there was a rack on the other side of the space with shoes as well as more clothes hanging on the wall. Timmy toed off his shoes and headed down the hallway, so Armie copied him and followed behind. They walked through a warm living room with a kitchen to one side, clearly lived in and a little messy. There was another hallway behind the living room with a few doors, and Timmy opened one and held it open for Armie to walk in first. 

The room was average sized, neatly fitting a dresser, a desk and a bed with some floorspace still to go. The walls were filled with movie posters and playbills, as well as some Polaroid pictures and ticket stubs. There was an open door on one wall, which was where Timmy headed after walking in behind Armie, that led to a walk in closet. 

Armie walked over to look closer at the pictures as he listened to Timmy rummage around in his closet, seeing pictures of a group of teens huddled together, grins at the camera. There were some obvious family pictures, and a few of what could only be Timmy and his sister considering how alike they were. His perusing led him over to the desk, where old notebooks were stacked on shelves. There were pens, papers, receipts and other stuff spread over the surface, with a clear rectangular empty spot where Timmy probably had his laptop when situated at the desk. Speaking of laptops, it was currently sitting on Timmy’s bedside table, and Armie wandered over to take a seat on the bed and look over the other things on it. Beside the laptop, there was a bound notebook and pen laying there, and although Armie was curious he would never open what was clearly a journal or diary of some kind without permission. There was also a picture frame there with a couple of family pictures and a picture of the same friend group as the ones on the wall, though clearly older here and wearing their graduation gowns. 

Armie was so lost in thought looking over the pictures that he didn’t notice as Timmy walked back into the room, one of his own pairs of black skinny jeans on (though he still kept Armie’s sweater), until he was standing right in front of him. Armie trailed his gaze up his body, again truly enjoying seeing Timmy in his clothes, before he met his eyes. Timmy’s gaze was fond and a little nervous, like he was enjoying seeing Armie in his bed but still a little unsure about them. Armie leaned forward and placed his hands on Timmy’s hips before placing a kiss on his tummy over his -  _ Armie’s  _ \- shirt, and he closed his eyes with a smile as Timmy dropped the backpack he was carrying to thread his fingers into Armie’s hair. 

“You ready to head off, baby? Got everything you need?”

Timmy hummed in response to the question, clenching his fingers a little in Armie’s hair. “Yeah, just need to swipe some things from the bathroom then we’re good to go.” Armie swooped his hands from Timmy’s hips and back to his ass, gave him a squeeze before he pulled back and looked up at him. “Alright, let’s get going.”

**Author's Note:**

> Next we have the party at Nick's where we meet a few new people and the boys see how they fare in an even more public setting. Knowing them (and me, lbr) they still won't be able to keep their hands off each other.
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this part, comments and kudos are what I live on at this point.
> 
> Also, you can find me on tumblr @enitramm if you ever just want to talk. My inbox is open.


End file.
